Revenge
by biomedic5
Summary: Narutos life has been destroyed he has decided to eliminate the problem


THE FIGHT

I do not own naruto or any of the characters

The trees passed by in blurs as naruto raced through the forest. 18, well built, naruto was a shinobi from the hidden leaf village and he was going after him. Dark Raven hair, also 18, this was just another mission thought naruto, don't let this cloud your mind, you can do this, that isn't sasuke you are about to kill, it is just another traitor fugitive. This was easier said than done, Narutos heart hurt everytime he said those words, The brother, the friend, the rival, the traitor. That was the definition of sasuke, the one that naruto caught time after time and never had the heart to kill and ended up getting his tail handed to him. Kyubbi was the only thing that kept him from dying each and every time. He had to start fighting back or else he would have to let someone else do this job for him. NO! he couldn't let that happen, sasuke was his to kill noone else. He had received this mission from Tsunade herself and she promised him that if he failed her again that she would send him right back to the academy. He had to take revenge on everything sasuke had done, he had to make it right. But first, he had to visit some old friends.

A few minutes later

He descended the hill with seven cherry blossoms in one hand and a book in the other he thought they might like these presents, it used to be their favorites. He reached the top and saw them, side by side. The Gray rocks looked beautiful in the light with the breeze, right under the tree they had spent countless hours under just relaxing and acting like team members. The good old days. A tear came to the corner of his eye, this always happened but he couldn't let this distract him so as he lay the flowers by the first stone he let his anger and misery overtake him and promised as he did so many times to the rock that read HARUNO SAKURA 1000-1015 A GOOD MEDICAL NINJA AND TEAMMATE that he would avenge his fallen friend, his fallen lover. And once again he apologized to her for being so weak. Then he moved to the second tombstone and let out a chuckle "this is a new issue, enjoy it master Kakashi" Then he stood up and left. He couldn't wallow in the past or else his mission would be that much harder.

FLASHBACK

"RAAAAAH" his claws missed sasuke again and again as he tried to strike him, His teammate sakura was behind him throwing powerful punches and genjutsu. Naruto cursed himself for distracting himself as a buzzing fist implanted itself in his cheek, sending him flying 15 feet. "youd better be more careful Naruto" sneered sasuke, enjoying his teammates pain. He lowered his hand and lightning began to gather around his hand, "CHIDORI!!!!!" he raised his hand which was now completely covered in blue energy and started to run in the direction of the young demon and medical ninja, picking up speed every second. Sakura ran to naruto to attend to his injuries, she had to force him down because he was still in kyubbi form so he was going crazy. Only last minute did she notice the chirping noise getting closer every second. " goodbye sakura!" cackled sasuke as he thrust his fist at her head. In a flash his hand was deflected and sent flying to the rocks behind him. "WHAT THE?" Sasuke marveled and was taken by surprise as the white haired sharingan user charged at him from where sakura and naruto were, " AT LEAST USE THE MOVE RIGHT!" sasuke let out a small gasp as blood erupted from his stomach, Kakashi had landed a buzzing blue fist right in his stomach. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Sasuke wasted no time and lifted his sword but right as he did a spiraling energy ball hit his sword hand and sent him even farther into the rock, it was shortly followed by the blonde haired demons fist in his face. Naruto had recovered and was now unleashing a barrage of furious attacks on the raven haired ninja sending energy and blood flying everywhere. Kakashi backed up to where sakura was and asked if she was okay. "im fine, do you think we should stop naruto, hes gonna kill him pretty soon." Said sakura. "NAH, its what he was gonna get anyway. Suddenly the blonde haired ninja emerged from the cloud of dust with bloody fists, his eyes were there normal blue, he had returned to normal. He smiled, I finally did it! But then there was a chirping noise, "NARUTO WATCH OUT!" sakura screamed, she didn't think and threw herself in front of naruto. THUNK BUZZ Naruto looked around in horror, there was sasuke with a blade sticking through the body of the pink haired shinobi. The girl slumped to the floor and lay still. Naruto stood there speechless, because of him, sasuke had just killed sakura. For a moment everything stopped in time and naruto just couldn't comprehend it. He stood there and stared for a moment at sakuras limp body. In this time, sasuke took his blade out of sakura and advanced on naruto. "think shell ever know you loved her?" he sneered at naruto, I enjoyed that. Naruto was still in shock and all he could hear was his heart beat. How could this happen, how could she be dead? Naruto looked up at sasuke who had his blade in a position to chop his head right off. "MOVE NARUTO!!!!" kakashi moved in front of naruto right as sasuke swung.

BACK

Naruto shuddered, he still didn't like to relive that, to relive the part of his in the death of his only love and master. He had nightmares about it and woke up screaming and sweating every time. His eyes flashed red, he would kill him, he would cause him the most inhumane death possible. For a second all that he felt was rage and actually stopped and punched a tree in half. All he could see was red, His fingernails started to grow longer and his whiskers extended, his teeth were sharpening. "DANGIT, Control yourself Naruto!" he whispered to himself, he began slowly breathing in and out and he returned to normal. He looked through the trees. I know your there sasuke I can feel you. And with that he took off into the forest.


End file.
